Where's Adam?
by NewRomantic21
Summary: Kim got a weird text in the middle of the night while Adam is still undercover during season 4. What does Intelligence have to do to get Adam back? Burzek.
1. This better be Good

A/N: So for those of you who haven't heard Marina spoiled in her Q&A that 4x14 would have some good Burzek in it which is when Adam gets back from his undercover op. So from that I decided to write this story. It will be what I want to see happen. It will probably be short but multi-chapter. And for those who are reading Things are About to Change that will be updated simultaneously with this so don't worry! Please review! =)

* * *

Al heard some banging on his apartment door. He was trying to ignore it but he wouldn't let up. Al glanced over at his clock and it read 1:32 AM. _Who the fuck is here at this time?_ Al finally got up and went to answer the door. He had his gun with him just in case. He looked in the peephole and saw his partner Kim Burgess standing there in leggings and a sweatshirt looking annoyed. Almost as annoyed as he felt. Al reluctantly opened the door.

"This better be good." He said as she walked fiercely through the door.

"It's Adam." Kim said. "He is in trouble." Kim started pacing back and forth in the Al's living room.

"What?" Al asked her. She had definitely lost her mind. "No one knows where he is or what he is doing."

"He texted me." Kim explained pulling for her phone.

"His phone was disconnected." Al said. He had tried to call him when he first went under but it was disconnected.

"Just look." Kim said as she held out her phone. There was a message from a blocked number.

 _Help. Adam_

"When did you get this?" Al asked her. He still didn't believe it but was going to get some more information from her.

"About twenty minutes ago." Kim told him. "We should call Voight."

"Not yet." Al instructed her. "Why would he text you? You two haven't exactly been on good terms."

"You really think he has your or Kevin's phone number memorized?" Kim retorted.

 _She had a point._ Al now thought. If he had anyone's phone number stuck in his brain it was definitely hers.

"Al, I know you got some issue with me but please can we do something about this. It does not feel right in my gut. Something is wrong with Adam. We have to help him." Kim now pleaded.

"Fine. I will call Voight. But if this ends up being wrong it's all on you." Al told her.

"Al if this is wrong I will request a transfer so you don't have to deal with me anymore." Kim told him confidently.

Al grabbed his phone and called Voight. He was equally unhappy to be woken up at this time of night.

Al told Voight about the text.

"I'll make some calls." Voight said before hanging up with Al.

"What he say?" Kim asked. She has been pacing the whole time Al was on the phone.

"He said he would make some calls." Al told her. "Go home and get some rest. We will find out more in the morning."

"Okay." Kim said. "Sorry for waking you. And thanks for the help. I know it's the last thing you want to do. But I know I am right. I don't want to be. But… I just know."

"We will see." Al told her as he escorted out her door. He hated that she thought he didn't like her. He did. He just didn't want to see the job destroy her so he kept his distance.

 _Where's Adam?_ They both thought once Al closed the door.


	2. She had his Back

Erin and Jay made their way up to the bullpen. They thought they were early but when they reached the top step they saw Kim there looking exhausted and frantic. She had files all over the places.

Erin and Jay looked at each other as Kim was too busy to even notice their presence.

"Has she lost her mind?" Jay asked Erin. Erin gave him an annoyed look.

"Kim." Erin said as she made her way over to Kim's desk. "What is going on?"

"Adam's in trouble." Kim told her barely looking up.

"What?" Jay asked as Erin asked, "How do you know?"

"He texted me last night." Kim explained. "And from the looks you are giving me you don't believe me either so you can join the club." Kim said.

"Sweetie, we believe you. You just need to give you more information." Erin said. It hurt to see her friend so distraught.

Kim explained to them everything that happened last night. "I couldn't just sleep so I have been going through all his files all night to see if there was something. I am really hoping Voight's calls came up with some information." Kim was going through recent files, CI files, and Adam's personal file but she hadn't found anything that stuck out as odd all night. She knew she couldn't sit by and let something happen to Adam.

"You have been here all night?" Jay asked her.

"Pretty much." Kim said as she moved more files around in the crazy organization system she had going.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Erin reassured Kim. "But you need to eat or sleep or something."

"It can wait." Kim said moving more files around.

"I'll get her some coffee." Jay whispered to Erin and walked to the break room to make her a cup.

"Kim why is this such a thing?" Erin asked.

"Because I still love him and I am worried about him." Kim confessed. "And he still obviously loves me." Kim then pulled the pictured out of the desk draw and showed Erin. "I found this here my first day. We both still love each other and I may not get to tell him because he left and now he is in trouble."

"Don't worry. You will get to tell him." Erin assured her. "If he is in trouble we will take care of it."

Jay came back with a cup of coffee for Kim just as Rixton was walking up the stairs.

"What happened here?" Rixton asked as he motioned to Kim and her desk.

"Don't ask." Jay warned him. Rixton definitely felt like an outsider in the unit even after a few weeks. Even though Burgess started right around the same time she was part of the inner circle he was not and it got under his skin a bit.

"Always secrets." Rixton said under his breath and made his way to his desk. He used to be Voight's go to guy but now he felt like he was the only one who had no idea what was going on.

"Sit." Erin instructed Kim as she drank her coffee. Kim sat for a few minutes. Erin could see she was not happy not doing anything.

"Do we have a case?" Kevin asked the room when he came up and saw all the files.

"No one will say." Rixton told him.

"We are waiting for Voight." Erin told Kevin after giving a look to Rixton.

The room was quiet besides the clicking of keyboards. Erin kept her eyes on Kim as she watched her fidget with her coffee cup.

For some reasons all of this reminded Kim of the night she shot Michael Ellis. She was out of sorts that day but she remembers Adam coming to her in the locker room as clear as day.

 _Adam had surprised her when she was sitting in the locker room. He crouched down next to her. She always found it so comforting when he did that. Kim didn't say anything but Adam said, "I know you and I ended pretty rough. But I still care about you a lot." Adam paused. Kim wanted to tell him she still cared about him a lot too but couldn't find the words. "If you need anything at all, I'm here. I got your back." Kim just nodded at this. She regretted not telling him so many things then and there._

Kim wished she could tell him now that she had his back.

"Burgess, my office." Voight commanded as he walked through the bullpen without stopping and into his office.

Kim got up and walked into his office shaking her head to get rid of the memory. She closed the door behind her once she was inside.

"Voight and Burgess here?" Al asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah in the office." Jay told him. Al continued and walked right into the office.

"Are we going to get briefed on this secret meeting?" Rixton asked the room.

"Well its not a secret since we all know its happening." Jay said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Rixton said and he got up to get a cup of coffee.

Kevin gave Erin and Jay a look once Rixton was in the breakroom. "We will explain later." Erin mouthed to him. She didn't want to piss off Rixton more than he already was.

* * *

Inside the office

"Can I see your phone?" Voight asked before Kim even sat down.

Kim handed him the phone without saying anything. She wanted to hear what he had to say before she laid out her thoughts about what was going on.

Voight looked at the message. "I'm gonna send this to IT to see if they can get anything with the number.

Kim jus nodded in response.

"I'm guessing you haven't slept yet?" Voight asked.

"No, sir." Kim told him. She had decided she was not going to get emotional about this in front of Voight so it was easy for her to only say a few words.

Before Voight could ask what she had been doing Al walked into the office. Al sat down next to Kim and looked at Voight.

"What do we know?" Al asked.

"I made a few calls. Things aren't looking great. His handler is coming to meet me here soon but he didn't sound happy or reassuring when I called." Voight told the two of them. Al put his hand on Kim's shoulder at this point but Kim kind of shrugged it off. She didn't need his affection now. He had been so cold to her since the beginning she was fine with things not changing now.

"So what now?" Kim asked.

"We bring the team in on what we know, get your phone down to IT, and we just wait a bit." Voight told her.

Kim didn't respond. With a straight face she just got up and left the office to stand near the white board. She was holding in all of her emotions at this point, mostly since Voight was here. Al and Voight just looked at each other and followed her out to the bullpen. Everyone was looking at the three of them standing there. But then all eyes were on Voight as he said, "Adam's undercover op went sideways and we are going to find him."

* * *

A/N: I' m sure Rixton is an okay guy but to me he will be an annoying outsider in this story. I'm trying out a different way of telling the story for this one so please review! Love reading what everyone thinks!


	3. The worst Pain

It was dark. Adam wasn't sure if he couldn't see because the lights were out or his eyes were so swollen they weren't opening. He didn't know difference at this point. His arms were stretched above him tied to the ceiling with chains. He wasn't sure how long he has been there. He wasn't sure if he was going to live. He's still not sure how this all happened but he knew he was made. Someone he knew saw him and called him Adam. The crew he was infiltrated was confused because they knew him as Kyle. It didn't take long after that for him to end up in this room.

Adam heard the door open. All the muscles in his body contracted knowing what was going to happen. The same thing that happened every time someone came into this room.

Adam waited.

He had done a lot of waiting in this room. It gave him a lot of time to think. He had to think about the irony of it all. He left Intelligence for this job because he wasn't sure if he could deal with the pain of seeing Kim everyday and now he was in the worst pain of his life. And the thought of not seeing Kim again at all now; that was what was really killing him. He thought about the conversation with dad before he left.

 _"You should let her know you are going she is going to be worried." Bob Ruzek told his son.  
_ _"Who? Mom?" Adam asked.  
_ _"No. Kim." Bob responded.  
_ _"She won't care." Adam told his dad. Sure they were friendly again but Adam didn't think she would care about his undercover op.  
_ _"Adam. If you're mom was on the job if she was going undercover, I would want to know. Even with everything we have been through. And we went through more than the two of you." Bob said. "I still don't know why you didn't go fight for her."  
_ _"I'm not having this conversation again, Pops." Adam said to his dad.  
_ _"Well at least tell her then." Bob insisted.  
_ _"No." Adam told his dad ending the conversation._

Adam really wished he had told her now.

"You still don't want to tell us anything, Kyle? Or should I call you Adam?" A voice he recognized as Big Mike said to him before Adam felt a punch in his gut.

"There is nothing to tell. I have told you that. That person must have confused me with someone else." Adam told them for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well you are definitely hiding something from us." Big Mike said to Adam. "Tiny found the secret pocket in your wallet. This is a pretty girl you got." Big Mike was referring to the picture of Kim he tucked inside a hole in his wallet. As much as he couldn't be around her at work he also couldn't be without her.

"She's dead." Adam told him hoping he would let it go. The very last thing he wanted was for Kim to get hurt because of this. He would rather die.

"Too bad. Some of the guys are looking around Chicago for a ghost then." Big Mike told Adam before punching him again.

"Well call them back and tell them you wasted their time." Adam replied.

"I got nothing better for them to be doing anyway. I'll leave them out there. Worst case they bring back someone that looks like her."

"Stop." Adam said.

"So she is alive then?" Big Mike asked.

"Leave her out of this and I will tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

A/N: I was going to leave Adam a mystery but since we are missing him from the show I figured I should add him in here. Sorry its short just wanted a little snippet into what's going on with Adam…please review!


	4. Until we know Otherwise

_I knew I was right._ Kim thought as Voight briefed the team on her text message and the calls he made. She didn't want to be right but she was glad everyone at least would help now. Jay and Erin were going through all the files Kim had gone through again to see if she missed anything while they waited for Adam's handler to show up.

"You should go change." Al told Kim since she was in exactly what she was when she showed up at his place last night.

"Yeah." Kim said softly as she nodded her head.

Before she walked to the locker room Al added, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. Just hold yourself together. We will find him."

"Yeah." Kim repeated and walked off like a zombie to the locker room. As she changed she thought about one of the last good memory she and Adam had together.

 _They were lying in bed on a Sunday morning.  
_ _"I wish breakfast places delivered." Kim said as she rolled over and put her head on Adam's chest.  
_ _"We should invent one. It can be our retirement plan." Adam told her and then kissed the top of her head.  
_ _"It could be by a college. We would make so much money from hungover students." Kim joked.  
_ _We could call it, Deliver-Eggs." Adam added.  
_ _Kim gave a little snort laugh. "We got some time for the name."  
_ _"What that's a good name and I am sticking with it." Adam said before rolling Kim over in bed so he was on top of her and planting a kiss on her._

Kim was thrown from her memory when Kevin walked into the locker room. He held out his arms and Kim didn't even know how her body moved but she suddenly found herself wrapped in Kevin's arms with her head on his chest trying not to cry.

"We will find him, Kim." Kevin told her.

Kim just nodded her head. They stood there for a few minutes before walking back to the bullpen.

When the two of them entered everyone was quiet while Voight was in his office with someone.

"Where's Adam!?" Voight's voice roared through the whole office.

Everyone looked at Kim. "You all thought I was crazy when I asked that a few weeks ago." Kim said flatly. And then Voight's voice filled the office again, "What do you mean you don't know where he is!?"

Everyone looked to Kim again. She just shrugged. She didn't want to come off as weak during this so she was keeping her head on straight now.

Voight came out of the room with files in his hand and a man behind him. Kevin was behind Kim and put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from running at the guy. Kim knew what he was doing and that he didn't need to. She didn't have the energy to do to the guy what she wanted to do at this point.

"This is Adam's handler Dave Harman. He is giving us access to all the files they have on Adam's operation and are turning the investigation over to us." Voight told everyone.

"How do you not know where he is?" Kevin asked in his booming voice.

"We got an SOS text from him but then his phone trace was lost." Harman told everyone. Harman could see all the eyes on him. And if looks could kill he felt like he would definitely be dead.

"Harman is going to go now and will call us if he gets anything else." Voight told everyone and Harman took his cue to leave. He didn't want to spend any more time with the infamous Voight and his Intelligence team than he had to. He knew being on their bad side was not good. Harman looked at Kim as he walked out. That was definitely the girl Adam talked to him about. He had something for her if anything went bad. Harman decided to hold onto it a little longer. As far as he knew Adam was still alive and he would hold on to it until they knew otherwise.

"So it looks like Adam was undercover with the Outlaws." Voight told everyone once they heard the gate close. "We have a file on all his correspondence with his handler, a few locations, and all the information they already on the Outlaws before of op."

"Burgess I want you here going through all the files since you have already been through all of Adam's stuff you will notice anything. Everyone else we are hitting all the known locations so far but if they think they were made they probably won't go back."

"I'll stay with Burgess." Al, Kevin, and Erin all said at the same time. They were all on same page that she probably shouldn't be left alone, even though she was doing all she could to show her strong side.

"I'll be okay by myself." Kim told them all. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Burgess, my office." Voight called.

"What's the deal?" Voight asked her as she closed the door.

"Ask them. I'm fine." Kim told him. It was only sort of a lie.

"You can handle this?" Voight asked her.

"Yes, Sarge." Kim told him. This was not a lie. She was going to keep herself together to find Adam.

"I know you guys got history." Voight started.

"Sarge. You know everything Adam and I have been through. I will always love him but that is not going to interfere here. If anything it will make me work harder."

"Alright. Here are the files. Get to work. We will call you if we find anything." Voight told her as he handed her the files.

"Suit up." He told everyone as he walked out of his office.


	5. Could be Dead

A/N: Missed Adam in tonight's episode. Here is a look at where he is in this story!

* * *

"Let's go" Adam heard Big Mike say as someone was unlocking his chains. "Turns out a police unit have been raiding some of our vacant stash houses."

"Kim." Adam whispered in reflex.

"What he say?" Big Mike asked the guy untying Adam.

"Tim, I think." The man responded.

"Is that your boss?" Big Mike asked.

Adam didn't answer. He knew it was intelligence, which means Kim got his message and did something about it.

"Move him to the other spot. We are going to set up them up here. They won't know what hit him." Big Mike said. "You're friends are gonna go boom."

Adam just moaned in pain as they moved him. He didn't want to get his team killed but he had already told him about the case he was working but they wouldn't let up.

Adam thought about Kim as they drove him in the back of a van to a new location.

 _I should have fought for her. I was so stupid. He thought. I wanted her and did nothing about it. Who does that? I would give anything to hear her laugh one more time._

Adam thought back to when they were still keeping their relationship a secret.

 _"What are you doing?" Kim laughed as Adam made his way into her building like he was a secret agent. He was even making a fake gun with his hands._

 _"Making sure the coast is clear. Obviously." Adam said with a smirk. They were going back to her place after they were hanging out as "just friends" at Molly's with Cruz, Sylvie, Kevin, and Roman._

 _Kim just laughed at him and followed him down the hall to her apartment._

 _Once they were inside the apartment Adam pinned her against the wall and kissed her._

 _"You always know how to make me laugh." Kim said between kisses._

 _"I love the sound of your laugh." Adam told her between kisses. "I also love another sound you make." Adam started moving his hand down Kim's side and into her pants._

 _"Oh Adam." Kim moaned._

 _"And that's the other sound." Adam whispered and Kim laughed a little._

The car stopped pulling Adam from his memory. "Let's go. This is where you are going to die." The man said as he pulled Adam out of the car.

* * *

"I hear we didn't drop the mother hen act." Platt said to Kim as she walked up the stairs to the bullpen with a bag of sandwiches and coffee. Al had sent her a message to update her and ask her to check in on Kim.

"And I was right." Kim said as she continued to move through the files.

"Here." Platt said as she handed Kim the bag.

"Atwater or Lindsay?" Kim asked. They both had continued to text her updates as the found empty house after empty house.

"Olinsky, actually." Platt told her. This shocked Kim a bit.

"Well. Thanks." Kim said taking the bag and going back to work.

"I was told I wasn't allowed to leave until I see you eat something." Platt said again. "And I got a district to run. I don't have time to babysit you."

Kim rummaged through the bag, pulled out a sandwich, unwrapped it, and took a bite.

"Happy?" Kim said with a full mouth.

"Ecstatic." Platt said sarcastically. "I'll be back in half an hour and that sandwich better be gone."

Once Platt left Kim sat back in her seat for a minute with the sandwich in her hand. She had tried to put all her memories of Adam in a nice little box in the back of her head but they were all flooding out now.

 _"Come on. We both got time we can take. Lets just go to Vegas and get it over with." Adam pleaded with her while she was cooking them dinner._

 _"Get it over with? Thaanks." Kim replied. She knew what he meant but was teasing him._

 _"Oh. Come on. Not like that." Adam said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"I know." Kim said. "We would have to bring Atwater. He would be pissed if you asked him to be your best man and then we went and eloped without him."_

 _"My dad would probably be pissed too. And your sister. And Intelligence." Adam thought thinking of all the people who told them they were excited for the wedding. "Okay maybe this won't work."_

 _"It was a good thought." Kim said as she turned to kiss him on the cheek. "But don't worry. Its going to be small and simple."_

 _"Whatever you want, Darlin'" Adam responded as he went to grab some plates to set the table._

Kim continued to sit and think about everything _. I should have just said yes then and none of this would be happening._ _We would be together and happy but now I have no idea where he is or if he is even still alive._ Kim shook her head then. She didn't want to think about the possibility that Adam could be dead. She pulled out the picture of the two of them again. Things were simple then. They were happy. She would do anything to have that back now.

Kim continued to read through the stuff Harman dropped off. She was almost through most of it when something caught her eye. She called Voight immediately.

"Whatcha got Kim? We got one more location to check but so far nothing." Voight said when he answered the phone.

"Have you found any explosives yet?" Kim asked.

"What? Explosives? No." Voight responded.

"Some of Adam's correspondences show they were moving explosives in to Chicago." Kim told him. "You guys might want to bring the bomb squad with you to the next place."

"Alright. Thanks. We will call you after." Voight said to her before hanging up.


	6. We found This

2 hours later

Adam was now in a dark two by two room. He figured it was a closest or something somewhere. Everything in his body hurt and he was exhausted so he mostly slept while he was here. He had no idea how long he had been held by these guys. He figured it had definitely been a day or two. He had no idea why they were keeping him alive. He had already told them he was a cop working a gun smuggling case. He told them this to protect Kim. After he told them this they pulled the guys off the street looking for Kim. Or at least that's what they told him. Adam kept thinking of Kim to keep him going. He was currently remembering the first night they got together.

 _Adam was lying in Kim's bed with her head resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead and then said, "Just so we are clear I didn't come here just for this. I mean I came here for you but not you like this." Adam had no idea why he was fumbling all over his words. She just kinda did that to him._

 _"Oh really?" Kim said with a coy smile as she turned to look up at him._

 _"I mean I'm not complaining but I was going to see if you wanted to get dinner." Adam told her with a small chuckle. "But that was definitely better than dinner."_

 _"Good to hear." Kim said simply._

 _"Like way better. Might have been the best sex of my life." Adam admitted. His mouth was moving faster than his head was at the moment._

 _"And do you say that to all the girls?" Kim asked trying not to get too excited about what he was telling her._

 _"Kim." Adam said making her he was looking her in the eye. "You are not just any girl to me. And I don't want to be just any guy for you. I don't want this to just be a hook up. I want something more with you." He was serious this time and knew exactly what he was saying._

 _"So friends with benefits?" Kim asked teasing him._

 _"You know what I mean." Adam responded unamused by her thinking that is all that he wanted from her._

 _"If we do this Voight will never let me into Intelligence." Kim said solemnly after thinking about what Adam said for a minute._

 _"I never thought I would be talking about Voight in bed." Adam laughed._

 _"Adam." Kim pleaded. "Seriously though, as much as I like the idea of us together if we do this that's the ended of my chance to get into Intelligence."_

 _"So let's keep it a secret for now." Adam offered. He would have done anything at this point to get her to agree to them to be together. He knew he already blew her first chance to be in Intelligence he didn't want to blow another for her._

 _"So we don't tell anyone we are in a relationship?" Kim asked clarifying._

 _"Yeah. We will continue to show everyone at work we are just friends but then once we are away from work people we are, as you say, in a relationship." Adam told her with a smirk. He liked the idea of being in a relationship with her._

 _"You would really do that for me?" Kim asked. It would make it easier for her to get into intelligence, eventually._

 _"Of course." Adam said and then he kissed her._

"It looks like you have smart friends." Adam heard Big Mike say dragging him out of his memories of Kim.

"What?" Adam groaned.

"Turns out they brought people do disable the bombs we had waiting for them at the last place." Big Mike told Adam. "But don't worry. We are ready for them if they ever find this place."

"Why am I still alive?" Adam asked. He figured they would kill him by now.

"I was going to kill you but when I found out you had friends looking for you I figured they would want to watch me kill you before I kill them." Big Mike told him.

"Just kill me. Leave them out of this." Adam pleaded.

"Too late." Big Mike said before closing the door again.

Adam groaned wishing he had some way to warn his team.

* * *

The team made their way back into the back garage of the district to find Kim there with maps of Chicago all over the floor.

"What is this?" Jay asked her as him and Erin made their way over to her.

"I had a theory and needed more room." Kim explained. "Did you guys find anything?"

"You were right about the explosives." Erin told her. "You saved all your lives."

"Thank Adam when we find him. I wouldn't have known if he didn't document it." Kim said looking at her maps still. "Did the house have anything?" Kim asked again.

Everyone was now in the garage and silent. They all were figuring out how to break to Kim the sight they saw at that house.

"Kim can you stop for a second?" Al finally asked. Kim dropped her marker, stood up, and turned around. She saw the glum looks the all had on their faces.

"No." Kim said shaking her head hiding tears. Erin came and put her arm on her shoulder.

"We didn't find him there." Al told her. "But we think he was there earlier."

"How? Why?" Kim asked now regaining her composure.

"We found a room with chains and a lot of blood." Rixton told her. Erin glared at him. He could have said it a little nicer.

"We are running the DNA on the blood to confirm its Adam's." Jay said also glaring at Rixton.

"But?" Kim asked. "You all look pretty sure."

"We found this." Kevin said as he walked towards her with someone in his hand. Kim reached out and took a picture from him. It was a picture of her. As soon as she saw it she walked out of the room. She didn't want everyone to see her cry. Once she was in a separate room Kim looked at the picture again. It was from the day after he proposed.

 _The night of, they went out to Molly's to celebrate with their friends. But the following night Adam took her out to a fancy dinner on the Riverwalk. She wore a strapless red dress that had a flowy skirt that hit her mid-thigh and Adam had on dark jeans and a brown button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She remembered tell him this was way to expensive but he insisted they do something nicer than Molly's to commemorate the engagement. Kim wasn't paying attention when he took the picture. He had gotten up to use the restroom and while she waited for him to return she was looking at her ring again. Adam noticed as he was walking back so he stopped and took a picture. She looked absolutely beautiful to him._

 _He then came back to his seat and asked, "Are we looking at it because you like it or because you hate and are trying to convince yourself its not that bad?"_

 _"I was actually just trying to figure out if you would notice if I exchanged it for another one." Kim joked as Adam sat down again._

 _"Ouch." Adam said as he put his hand to his heart._

 _"Of course I love it." Kim told him._

 _"Good because I got a picture of you loving it." Adam told her and showed her the picture he took on his phone._

 _"Well looks like we don't need a photographer for the wedding you can just do it all on your phone." Kim joked. She did actually like the picture, which was strange. She never liked pictures of herself._

 _"I think I will be a little busy." Adam told her with a smile._

Kim looked at the picture one more time. She couldn't believe he had it with him. She took a few more deep breaths to regain her composure and then went back out to the team.

"You good?" Erin asked when she rejoined them. They were all trying to make sense of her maps.

"Yeah." Kim said as she tucked the picture into her pocket.

"What is all this?" Voight asked her.

"So I found a name in Adam's stuff from his undercover that matched the name of one of his CIs." Kim started to explain. "The red dots here" Kim said pointing to the map "are where you guys have already raided."

"What are the blue dots near them?" Jay asked.

"Places where Adam had met his CI." Kim told him. "And you can see they are all within two miles of the red dots."

"So how does this help us?" Rixton asked.

"So if you look over here." Kim said pointing to another map I have two blue dots and no red dots."

"So they must have a place somewhere within two miles of this area." Kevin concluded. Al's phone then rang and he walked away to answer it.

"Exactly." Kim said.

"Good work, Burgess." Voight told her.

"Thanks Sarge." Kim said proudly.

"Why was Ruzek undercover if he had a CI within the organization?" Rixton asked.

"His CI died right before Adam went under." Kim told him. From the reports that seemed to be why he went in. He wanted to find out what happened and it gave a perfect opportunity since the crew would want to fill that spot.

"We just need to run the names we have against property claims in this area or abandoned buildings." Kim said returning to talking about the maps.

"We are on it." Kevin and Jay said.

Before Jay and Kevin left the group Al came over and said, "We have a problem." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Voight asked.

"Dave Harman was just found dead in the river." Al told them all.

Voight took a deep breath. He looked at the concern on his team's face. If Adam's handler was dead what did that mean for him.

"Lindsay and Rixton go to the river and see what evidence or information they have. And everyone else back to what you were doing." Voight told them all. "We are not going to worst case scenario here. Got it?" The team nodded in response.

* * *

A/N: very happy to hear you guys are enjoying this story so far. Its been one of my favorites to write. I wasn't planning on writing since i am leaving soon for a backpacking trip but I just had to write once this story came into my head. I will hopefully have it finished for you all before I leave. I don't want to leave you guys hanging! So look for a few more updates this week! Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites!


	7. Remember our time Fondly

Rixton and Lindsay were down by the river where they pulled up Harman's body. Severide saw Lindsay since Squad 3 was called in to help with the extraction and walked over to her.

"Hey. I heard this has something to do with Ruzek being missing." Severide said as he walked up and gave Lindsay a hug.

"Yeah. We are still chasing down leads." Erin told him.

"Hi. I'm Kenny Rixton." Rixton said as he held out his hand.

"Sorry. Hi. Kelly Severide." Kelly said. He didn't even realize the man was standing next to Lindsay at first.

"I'm going to go check in with the responding officer." Rixton told Lindsay.

"Did you find anything with the body?" Erin asked.

"Yeah there was something in his pocket. The officer logged it in evidence already I think." Serveride told her.

"Okay. Thanks. I gotta go check. We aren't sure how much time we are playing with right now." Erin said before walking away.

Erin found Rixton talking to a plain clothed officer with their badge around their neck.

"Lindsay, this is Zach Reaver. He worked for Harman. He said he was on his way to go see Burgess when this happened." Rixton told Erin.

"What?" Erin asked confused.

"He said he had to go give her something." Reaver told them.

"About the case?" Erin asked.

"He never said." Reaver told them.

"I'm guessing that's what was in his pocket that they put in evidence." Erin said to Rixton.

"Well lets go see what it was." Rixton said as they walked over to where they were collecting evidence.

* * *

Kim, Jay, and Kevin were all searching property records for the area but Kim kept finding her mind wandering.

 _She woke up groggy in Adam's bed. Why did her face and arm hurt so bad? Oh yeah she was shot. She rolled over and Adam wasn't next to her. She went to get up to go to the bathroom._

 _"Where do you think you are going?" Adam asked as he came in with a tray full of food._

 _"The bathroom." Kim told him._

 _"Do you need any help?" Adam asked as he put the tray down on his dresser and went over to help her up._

 _"I think I can do that myself. But thank you for the offer." Kim said with a small smile. Adam gave her a kiss on top of her head as she made her way passed him._

 _"I'm here for whatever you need, Darlin'" Adam told her as she closed the door behind her._

 _She thought about what he had said yesterday. That he loved her. She loved him too. She was waiting to say it but he said it first._

 _Kim walked out of the bathroom after washing her hands and sat on the bed next to Adam where he was picking at one of the muffins on the tray._

 _"Thank you for everything." Kim told him as she grabbed the other muffin._

 _"No thanks necessary." Adam told her with a smile that melted Kim's heart._

 _Kim wanted to bring up the subject but paused. She could see on Adam's face he knew she wanted to say something._

 _"What's on your mind?" Adam finally asked._

 _"It just things were said yesterday." Kim said pausing and then looked down as her hands picked at the muffin. "And I understand it was a really intense day so if things were said that weren't meant. I understand." Kim finally got out._

 _Adam put down the muffin and put his hand gently under Kim's chin so he could pull her eyes up to meet hers._

 _"I meant everything I said yesterday. I would have said it whether yesterday happened or not. I love you, Kim. I know you know that." Adam said to her._

 _Kim just nodded her head._

 _"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Adam asked now with a little hurt in his eyes. That killed Kim._

 _"Yes of course." Kim responded immediately._

 _"Good." Adam said with a smile. "Now no more questions about that. Never doubt that I love you."_

 _"I can do that." Kim responded with a smile. She now felt silly for bringing it up. But then Adam kissed her and everything felt better._

Now, Kim hated that she did doubt it at one point. How could she have been so stupid.

"Kim. Kim." Erin said trying to get Kim's attention.

"Sorry." Kim said shaking her head to get out of the pity party in her head. "Got distracted. What's up?"

"Can you come with me?" Erin said pulling her from the bullpen. Erin figured Kim would want to see what she had alone since Erin teared up when she saw it she figured Kim would be a bit worse.

Once they were alone in the locker room Kim asked, "What's going on?"

"It turns out Harman was coming to see you when he was killed." Erin started. "He was bringing you something."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Your engagement ring and a note from Adam." Erin said. Kim was doing to the best to hold herself together but all the emotions were bursting at the seams.

"They are evidence still but I got a copy of the letter for you." Erin explained.

"How is it legibly if it was in the water?" Kim asked.

"He had it in a Ziploc bag surprisingly." Erin said.

"Okay." Kim replied. Erin handed her the copy of the letter.

"I'll leave you alone to read this but if you need me I am right outside." Erin said as she walked out of the locker.

Kim took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. She wasn't sure what was written. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know until they knew if Adam was safe or not. But she decided to read it anyway.

 _Dear Kim,_

 _If you are getting this it means something has happened on my undercover operation. I really hope you don't get this but if things go sideways there were a few things I wanted you to know._

 _First, is that not going after you that night in the locker room and not fighting for you will always be my greatest regret (or whatever I did that this letter ended up in your hands). To this day I kick myself for not going after you and waiting to long to say anything to you. You were the light of my life and I should have fought harder to keep you. I am sorry for whatever led to you giving me the ring back. I have thought about everything that has happened between us and I know I had definitely made mistakes. I am sorry for that. If I could go back and change things I would. I would have done anything to keep you with me, to be able to wake up with you next to me everyday._

 _I am sorry if you every doubted my love for you. I have always loved you and will always love you. No matter what. I thought I knew what love felt like. I was always the kid falling in and out of love with girls in high school. But then I met you and everything changed. What we had was different. You made me feel real love. And I will always be grateful to you for that. You made everyday better and I loved you with all my heart._

 _I want you to have the ring back. I have kept it with me all this time hoping one day I could give it back to you. One day I would put it back on your finger and we would be spending the rest of our lives together. I hope you keep it and remember our good times. Because that is what I do. I want you to live a long happy life and when you are 80 sitting around with your grandchildren you remember our time together fondly. That's all I ask._

 _Love Always,_

 _Adam_

Kim was sobbing by the time she finished the letter. Who was she kidding she was sobbing by the second paragraph. She was now angry at herself for everything she put both of them through. She felt so stupid. But it also made her feel more determined. She had to find him and bring him home alive so she could tell him how she felt. Kim sat in silence for a few minutes trying to regain her composure before going back into the bullpen. Before she could get up Kevin ran into the locker room.

"We got possible location. Voight is calling SWAT to meet us there. We are rolling out in ten minutes." Kevin told her.

"Alright. I'm ready let's go." Kim responded as she got up. They were going to get Adam back.

* * *

A/N: was going to include a short bit on Adam in here but I figured the letter was his part of this chapter.


	8. I'll cover You

It was early morning. The sun was about to come up any minute. The team and SWAT were about 100 yards from the location. They had Dawson and Brett with Ambulance 61 on standby. They figured with the amount of blood they found at the last location if Adam was here they were going to need to get him out as fast as possible.

"Everyone know the plan?" Voight asked his team.

"Yes sir." The team said in unison.

"Alright lets move in." Voight said as she signaled SWAT as well.

Kim followed Al and Kevin as the moved towards the house with her handgun ready. She had SWAT behind her. Voight had asked her if she was up for this since she hadn't slept in over 24 hours but she assured him she was good. They weren't doing this without her.

They made it up to the building but the Outlaws were there waiting for them already. The shooting started before they could even breach the doors. They took cover behind some barrels. The doors were so close it was killing Kim not to be able to get in there as she turned to shoot a guy on the roof. Kevin was to her left and she said to him, "I think I can make it to the door. Cover me."

"What? Don't." Kevin said.

"I can do this trust me." Kim said.

"Kevin then nodded and started shooting as Kim ran towards the door.

Al realized what they were doing and covered her as well.

"She is going in alone?" Al asked Kevin angrily. She should not be in there alone.

"I'll cover you go in after her." Kevin responded.

"Okay." Al said and got ready to move.

Once Al as inside he whispered for Kim but couldn't find her. She must have been moving fast.

Kim was moving through the warehouse looking for places Adam could be. Thankful she hadn't run into anyone yet so she didn't have to fire her gun letting more people know she was inside. _I guess they didn't think we would make it in._ Kim thought as she moved through the warehouse with ease. She approached a corner and then spotted people. There were two guys standing in front of a door. _That must be where Adam is._ Kim sat for a minute trying to think of a plan. Once she tried to shoot one the other would see her and go after her. She decided that was a risk she was willing to take to get Adam. Kim got ready and stood up turned and took a shot. Thankful she got the guy right in the head. Before she could get the other she heard a shot go off.

Kim grabbed her arm in pain. "Ow." Kim said as she tried to keep her gun up and pointed at the guy.

"Ah. You are the girl in the picture." The man said as he pointed his gun and Kim and walked towards her. "Perfect. Adam will watch you die before I kill him."

Kim went to respond but before she could another shot went off. The man went down and Kim looked behind her to see Al standing there with his long gun. He saved her life. Kim didn't bother processing everything and just said, "I think he is in there," to Al, as she nodded towards the door.

"Go I'll cover you." Al said to Kim.

Kim moved over the dead bodies carefully as she made her way to the door. She opened it and there was Adam on the floor.

"Adam." She called out as she moved down to him. Al stood outside. "Al find out if we can get Gabby and Sylvie in here yet. We need to get him out of here." Kim called to him and she wrapped her arms around Adam. Al radioed to the team.

"Hey Adam. It's me." Kim said trying to get him to say something.

"Kim." Adam moaned in pain.

"Yeah. Its me. I'm here. We got you." Kim said trying not to cry. But it wasn't working the tears were streaming from her eyes. She wasn't even paying attention to the pain in her arm or the blood coming from the bullet wound at this point. She was just so happy to have Adam in her arms and that he was alive.

"Kim." Adam moaned again as he tried to move his hand to touch her.

"Shh. Its okay. I'm here. Don't move we will get you out of here when it's safe." Kim told him.

"I love you." Adam said softly. He was crying now. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain or seeing Kim. Probably both.

"I love you too." Kim said holding on to him a little tighter.

"Everything is going to be okay." She kept reassuring him until Gabby and Sylvie finally showed up with a stretcher.

Al followed them in to the small room. "We got them all." Al reassured Kim.

"Good. Lets get him out of here then." Kim said as Gabby and Sylvie got Adam on the board to move him on to the stretcher. They couldn't check his vitals or start an IV until they got him into better light. Kim and Al helped them lift him up onto the stretcher. Sylvie noticed Kim was only using one arm.

"Kim, were you hit?" She asked.

"I think it was just a graze. I am fine." Kim assured her.

They got Adam out of the warehouse and over to the ambulance. Jay and Voight were standing by the ambulance just as the sun was rising.

"Kim you are bleeding." Jay said as they approached.

"Its nothing." Kim said shrugging it off.

"Jay you and Al get in a car and escort the Ambo to Chicago Med." Voight told them as Kim kept close to Adam.

"Sure thing." Jay said as he turned to walk towards the car.

"Good work, Burgess. We will talk at Med." Voight told her.

"Thanks, Sarge." Kim said as she got in the back of the ambulance with Gabby.

Kim sat trying to stay out of the way while Gabby inserted and IV and took Adam's vitals. Adam was in and out of consciousness the whole time. Whenever he was conscious he would look for Kim and she would grab his hand to let him know she was there.

"Here put this on your arm. The bleeding is getting bad." Gabby said to Kim as she handed her some gauze.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Kim said almost forgetting about it.

"He is going to be okay." Gabby reassured Kim as they got close to the hospital.

"Yeah." Kim said nodding her head. Her tears had been free flowing since she found him.

* * *

They arrived at hospital and Kim ran with as Gabby and Sylvie pushed Adam through the ED doors.

"Choi. Take Ruzek to Bagdad." Maggie called as the rolled Adam into the ED. Voight had called ahead and let Maggie know they were coming and it didn't look pretty.

Kim went to go with him but Dr. Will Halstead stopped her while Jay followed up from behind.

"Will, move I am going with him." She said firmly. Will was actually a little bit afraid of her but stood his ground.

"Kim let them do their work. We need to look at your arm anyway." Will said looking at all the blood on her arm. She was actually covered in blood but he figured a lot of that was Adam's since he was also covered in blood when they wheeled him in.

"It can wait." Kim said trying to move passed him.

"No." Jay said now as he grabbed her other arm and Will pushed her back. Kim then turned and cried into Jay's shoulder. Jay and Will had no idea what just happened but they were glad they didn't have to fight her. Jay wrapped his arms around Kim and tried to guide her into one of the exam rooms.

Kim finally let Will look at her arm once she heard Adam was stable but going to surgery for some internal damage. There was nothing she could do at that point but wait.

The bullet went through by her tricep so she just needed some stitches. Kim sat on the exam table in her bra while Will stitched her up when Voight walked in.

"You did a good job today." Voight said to her ignoring the fact that she was sitting there half naked.

"Thank you." Kim responded. "They say Adam should be okay."

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Voight reminded her.

"He would have done the same for me." She said. At first she wasn't sure but after reading his letter she knew that was true.

"Do you need anything?" Voight asked her now.

"A new shirt." Kim said with a small smile.

"I'll ask around." Voight said leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours later Kim sat in a hospital room waiting for them to wheel Adam in after his surgery. Erin had encouraged her to get some sleep but she wasn't until she could put her eyes on Adam again. This wasn't the first time she had fought sleep to make sure he was okay.

 _Kim was sitting on her couch trying to read her book at 3 am. She was pretty sure she had read the same page 5 times already. She was distracted because she kept checking her phone for anything from Adam. Kim didn't know much about the case they were working but it looked like it hit Adam pretty hard when she saw him earlier at the district. He told her they were preparing for a raid before he got called back to the bullpen. They couldn't kiss because they were still a secret so she just told him to be safe and squeezed his hand before he left._

 _Kim was staring at the same page again when she heard someone key into her apartment. She grabbed the softball bat she had sitting near the couch and walked quietly towards the door. When the door opened she raised the bat but then stopped when she saw Adam standing there. Adam jumped._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked scared._

 _"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Kim asked as she lowered the bat._

 _"I'm sorry. I figured you would be asleep. I just." Adam said and then paused. "I just needed to see you." He admitted._

 _Kim walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around her._

 _"Hard case?" She asked with her head on his chest._

 _"Yeah. I figured I would come and crawl into bed with you. I thought it would make me feel better." Adam told her. "What are you still doing up?"_

 _"I was waiting on a call or text from you that you were safe." Kim told him. "But this is much better."_

 _"Sorry. I should have texted. I just wasn't in the right headspace. I just wanted to see you." Adam told her._

 _Kim looked up and kissed him. "Never apologize for wanting to see me." Kim told him when she pulled away._

 _"Noted." He said and finally displayed a small smile._

 _"You look exhausted. Lets go to bed." Kim told him and she took his hand and led him to bed. "I can sleep now that I know you are okay."_

As the nurses wheeled Adam in Dr. Choi came over to talk to Kim.

"He is going to be fine." He reassured her.

"Thank you." She said with a tired smile.

"He should be up in a few hours. You should get some rest yourself." Choi told her.

"I will. Will gave me these handy pain killers he said will put me right to sleep." Kim said holding up a medicine bottle.

"Good. Take them now and when you wake up Adam should be up too." Choi said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"That sounds good to me." Kim said as she opened the bottle.

* * *

A/N: Trying to make sure I get all the chapters posted before I leave on my trip. Sorry this is a short story but I have already started writing another (I was trying not to write again before my trip but the idea came and i had to write). I have been debating about posting a few chapters of it before my trip but I don't think I want to leave you guys hanging that long. Thanks again for all the follows, reviews, and favorites!


	9. Not going Anywhere

A/N: another Adam-less episode and a short hiatus means another chapter here. enjoy!

* * *

Adam woke up hazy and confused in what looked like a hospital room. He moved his head a bit and saw his dad standing to his right.

"Good to see you up, son." Bob said to Adam.

"Where's Kim?" Adam asked. _She was there, right?_ Adam now couldn't remember if her finding him was a dream or reality.

"Over there." Bob said showing him where Kim slept in a hospital chair. "She fell asleep about two hours ago. They said this is the first she slept since you sent her the help message."

"That was days ago." Adam said now worried about Kim. He hadn't even asked about his injuries yet.

"Yeah. Al said she led the charge to get you back." Bob told his son. "So much for her not caring."

"Has she been here the whole time?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much. Al said the Halsteads had to pull her away when you first got here and when they took you to surgery but otherwise she has been by your side since she found you." Bob told his son.

"Surgery?" Adam asked now becoming more aware of the pain in his body.

"Yeah you had some liver damage and internal bleeding." Bob told his son.

Adam just nodded at this. "Want me to go let your team know you are awake?"

"Yeah Thanks, Pops." Adam responded.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Bob asked. He was hoping that even though all these horrible things happened one good thing would come out of it.

"No let her rest." Adam told his dad. As much as he wanted to talk to Kim he wanted to make sure she was okay even more.

A few minutes later Al and Kevin appeared in his doorway.

"Look who is finally sleeping." Kevin said to Al referring to Kim as they made their way over to Adams bed.

"And this one is finally up." Al said.

"I have never been so happy to see you two." Adam told them.

"And we are happy to see you." Kevin replied. "You had a us worried."

"I'm still not sure how I am alive right now." Adam admitted to them.

"Its all that girl over there." Al said as he tilted his head towards Kim.

"She's okay?" Adam asked them.

"She has some bruising and stitches from where a bullet grazed her." Kevin told her.

"I don't think that is what he meant." Al said to Kevin. "She has been holding herself together. But this hurt her hard. Its obvious she still loves you." Al told him.

Adam just nodded.

"She is going to be pissed you woke up right after she finally fell asleep." Kevin told him.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Adam said.

 _Adam rolled over when he heard his phone ring. He noticed Kim had joined him in bed. She was not there when he fell asleep but he was not going to complain about waking up next to her. They had been playing bed tag the last week. Where once they were together the other had to go. Adam figured this phone call was unfortunately him having to go._

 _He was right it was Voight on the other line about a case. Adam tried to get out of bed without waking Kim but he wasn't that lucky._

 _"Where are you going?" Kim asked groggily._

 _"Sorry I got a case." Adam told her as he kissed her head. "But it was nice waking up to you."_

 _"Seriously?" Kim asked annoyed._

 _Adam was confused by this. "Yeah its always nice waking up to you." He responded._

 _"Not that. I just got here and I thought you had off today." Kim said a bit more annoyed._

 _"Sorry, duty calls." Adam told her. "You know if it was my choice I would not be leaving this bed with you for at least 24 hours."  
"I know. This just sucks." Kim said now sitting up in bed and wrapping the blanket around her while she watched Adam grab some clothes. "We have been on opposite schedules all week." _

_"I know. I'm sorry, Darlin'." Adam said to her as he changed his clothes in front of her._

 _"Its not your fault." Kim said trying to hide the annoyance from her voice. Adam understood he was annoyed too._

 _"If it makes you feel any better there are bagels on the counter and cream cheese in the fridge for when you wake up later." Adam told her._

 _"No boyfriend, but bagels." Kim said. "I guess that is still a win." Kim said with a small smile._

 _"Ouch, Burgess." Adam said now fully dressed. He headed over to the bed and kissed her._

 _"So you don't hate me for leaving?" Adam asked when he pulled away from the kiss but held closer to her face._

 _"I could never." Kim said. And then Adam stood back up and started walking towards the bedroom door. "I'll see you tonight?" She asked._

 _"Definitely." Adam said and Kim then crawled back under the covers to sleep. Adam stood there a second and watched her before heading out._

Erin then appeared at the door.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see this face." Erin said making her way over to Adam and the guys.

"Its good to see you too, Erin." Adam said.

"Mind if I talk to Adam alone for a minute?" Erin asked the guys.

"Not a problem. We will be back later." Kevin said as him and Al made their way out of the room.

"Why do I feel like you asked them to leave cause you have bad news?" Adam asked.

"Its not bad news, necessarily. Just more of a heads up." Erin explained. "Your handler Harman was killed by the outlaws." Erin started.

"Yeah they told me." Adam said. Big Mike had come in at some point to let Adam know they killed him while he was still being held hostage.

"Yeah, well when they killed him he had something in his pocket. Something intended for Kim." Erin continued.

"The letter." Adam said. "Did she read it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Adam said in a deep breath.

"I read the beginning but stopped once I saw how personal it was. But I thought you should know for when you talked to her." Erin told him.

"Yeah." Was all Adam said as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. She tried to hide it from all of us how much losing you hurt her but we could all see it was killing not knowing whether or not she would ever see you again." Erin said. Adam just nodded at this information.

"I'll go so you can get some rest. Erin said when she could see Adam's wheels turning about all this information. "But Jay and I will be back to visit tomorrow."

"Thanks." Adam said. Erin squeezed his hand before leaving.

Adam lied there and looked at Kim. He had told her he loved her in and she said it back. _But what did this mean now?_ Adam contemplated throwing something at her to get her to wake up so they could talk. But he didn't have the energy. Adam decided instead to drift off back to sleep.

* * *

This time when Adam woke up he was more alert of his surrounds. The first thing he did was look to the chair Kim was sleeping in last night. This time he found her sitting there looking at her phone. It took her a second to notice Adam was awake and looking at her. When she finally noticed she stood up and said, "Hey there."

As she stood up she was wearing a very oversized sweatshirt. It went down to her knees and looked like she could fit two other people in there with her.

"What are you wearing?" was the first thing Adam thought to say.

Kim looked down at the sweatshirt. "Apparently the only person who keeps extra clothes in their car is Kevin so this is what I got since my shirt was covered in blood." Kim told him.

"Your blood or my blood?" Adam asked as he remember her hold him that morning she found him.

"Both." Kim replied.

"They hurt you?" Adam asked now angry.

"Its was just a bullet graze on my arm." Kim said as she pointed to the part of her arm where she now had five stitches. She slowly moved to Adam's bed as they talked. "I hurt them far worse then they hurt me. Don't worry."

"I always worry about you." Adam said without thinking.

"I know." Kim replied softly.

"I heard you got my letter." Adam said. He figured that was the best place for them to start.

"I did." Kim told him she took his hand while she stood next to his bed. "And before we say anything about it I just want you to know, I love you and I am sorry for everything."

"Well we have that in common." Adam said with a small smile, remembering the first time they said I love you to each other. Adam then scooted over in his bed to make room on the side Kim was standing on. He patted the bed signaling for her to get in with him. She did without saying anything and put her head on his chest. Kim started crying and Adam could feel it on his chest.

"Shh. Its okay. Everything is okay now." Adam told her as he stroked her cheek.

"I thought I lost you." Kim told him as she sniffled.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Adam told her as he continued to run his hand along her face. He never thought he would get the opportunity do to this again. He hated to think it but at least one good thing came out of this job, he got Kim in his arms again.

"Adam." Kim said like she wanted to say more.

"Shh. I know. We will need to talk but let's just enjoy being together right now." Adam told her.

"Okay." Kim said softly as she nodded her head against his chest. Adam ran his hand through Kim hair with tears in his eyes. Having her in his arms again was a dream and a dream he thought he was going to die with. But now he had her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Adam said softly.


	10. Deleted Scene

A/N: please take this chapter as a deleted scene haha. Just something fun I wanted to add.

* * *

Erin and Jay stood in the elevator in hospital carrying coffee and donuts.

"What do you think happened? Do you think they talked yet? Do you think there was yelling? Or they just accepted their fate? What if she left? Or what if sent her away because he didn't want to see her anymore?" Were all questions Jay asked Erin in the elevator before it dinged letting them know they were at the 4th floor.

"Jay. You are worse then a girl sometimes." Erin said with a small smile.

"I don't want to know for gossip. I want to know for the bet." Jay said.

"You bet on what would happen with our friends' relationship?" Erin asked a little annoyed as she stopped in front of the nurses' station.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad." Jay said and then paused. "But Atwater did too. Are you going to yell at him too?"

Erin rolled her eyes and turned to the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Good morning. How is Adam Ruzek doing today?" Erin asked the nurse nicely.

"Medically good. And he seems to have a smile on his face." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Erin said as she turned to Jay.

"So how is that news doing to your odds?" Erin asked him.

Jay went to respond but knew better and held his tongue. The two of them stood in the doorway of Adam's room and took in the sight. The two of them were cuddle in the hospital bed holding on to each other. They were asleep now but the smiles while the slept were obvious.

"What are we all looking at?" Kevin asked as she came up behind them.

"Shh!" Jay and Erin both hissed at him.

"Sorry." Kevin said and then looked in the room. "Aw now that is a beautiful sight." Kevin whispered.

"Hold these." Erin said to Kevin as she turned and handed him the box of donuts and then she pulled out her phone.

"Are you seriously taking a picture of this?" Jay asked as he watched Erin take the picture.

"They will want this in the future." Erin told him as she took a few shots.

"And in the present they are going to kill you." Kevin joked.

"What trouble are you three causing?" Voight asked as him and Al approached the room.

"What? Trouble? Us?" Kevin stammered out. Erin and Jay laughed at Kevin.

Erin and Jay stepped aside so Al and Voight could see inside the room.

"Its about time." Voight said when he saw Kim and Adam. "Now lets let them sleep."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

2 weeks later

Adam sat on the couch in Kim's apartment. He had taken up permanent residence there since he was released from the hospital. He didn't have his apartment anymore and Kim offered to let him come home to her place. There was a great debate of where he was going to sleep. They both decided it would be best not to sleep together until they figured out exactly what they were doing relationship wise. He finally convinced her he would be okay on the couch.

Since he got out of the hospital they had talked about everything from their relationship and all the problems. Some of the arguments were less than pleasant and a few ended up with screaming. And numerous ended up with one of them in tears. It broke Adam's heart all over again to hear about how she thought he didn't want to marry her and it made him furious when she explained Roman's manipulation of it all. But it was also reassuring for him to hear how she loved him through it all.

Adam finally felt like they were all passed it and was going to show her when she got home from work tonight. He was nervous and bounced his leg while he sat waiting for her. Adam heard the door open so he stood up and took a deep breath.

"Hey I am home." Kim yelled when she opened the door and then stopped in shock when she saw Adam standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. He had on dark jeans and dark green button up shirt on.

"What?" Was all Kim could get out as she closed the door behind her.

"Kim would you go on a date with me?" Adam asked her as he held out the flowers to her.

Kim approached him and took the lilies, her favorite flower, out of his hand. "A date?" She asked.

"Yes. Our first date, of starting over." He told her.

Kim stood there processing all of the information. Adam definitely took her by surprise with all of this.

"Now?" Kim asked still in a bit of shock.

"Yeah." Adam responded.

"I need to change." Kim said since she was just in jeans and a sweater from work.

"So that's a yes?" Adam asked nervously.

"Of course. Can you give me fifteen minutes to change?" Kim asked him.

"I will give you all the time in the world." He told her. Kim moved closer and kissed him. When she pulled away she asked, "So we are dating?"

"Yes, I think we are." Adam said with a smile.

"Well if we are dating now I guess that means you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight." Kim said with a smile.

"I guess so." Adam said as a smile crept across his face.

They stood their staring at each other like a bunch of love struck teenagers for another before Kim finally said, "Okay. Let me go change my clothes and then we can go."

"Okay. I will be right here." Adam said as Kim headed to her bedroom. Adam knew this is where he belonged and this is where he was going to be for as long as he could help it. But he hoped it would be forever.

* * *

A/N: I'm not 100% happy with the way I ended this but I wanted to post something before I went MIA. I thought Adam saying he wasn't going anywhere was a nice way to end a story about him being missing. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. There is already one in the works for when I return that I am really excited about. There is a deleted scene I also uploaded in case it wasn't notified. Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites!


End file.
